


in biological circuitry

by AikoIsari



Series: The Open Sky [16]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Blood, F/F, Major Character Injury, Past Character Death, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Serious Injuries, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: I used to be human. I think I was anyway.





	in biological circuitry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for blood and past character death

The first time is-

The first time is the last time. I wake up screaming. Screaming and seeing teeth, facsimiles of teeth gnashing at my head. There's a heavy weight, a pressure so large and fallible that it hurts.

I wake up screaming and choking on some water, something, some monstrosity even though there is something in me telling me I actually don't have to breathe because I am beyond that I am beyond the very concept of human survival. Or the standards of it anyway.

And then, the next time I wake up-

"Rina~"

Akiho is looking at me. She's smiling. It's a strained weak thing, torn up by facial scars and a strain of falling teeth. My teeth will never fall out like that.

She stretches my cheeks. It never hurts, but it's a smile she wants. I give it to her.

I love her. Of course, I will do something so natural.

We aren't capable of love, according to so many people, but that's the only feeling I can put to it. It's like with the kind people. It's like with Hannah. It's only thicker, stronger, more, tinted in blood red soul and earnest, rough fingers.

Even though I don't bleed, she frets over me.

Even though I can't give her the things she wants, she holds my hand tightly in both of hers.

Even though she wants to be peaceful, she stands in front of her family and bleeds.

Even though she wants to be normal, she limps forward.

I don't know what else I have for her, other than love. Other than a body that can do almost everything we need. Whatever family she has, I will protect it. I will give her what I can't. Whatever things she treasures, I will treasure. And I will treasure her, the way she does for me.

Perhaps I feel inadequate, but I do not know.

I remember the feeling of failure but…

Her fingers pull away from my mouth and to my hands. Easily, we touch and the hunch of my shoulders lowers. Easily.

The ring is on her finger and on mine. It glows in the sun as we go outside.

I will… do what must be done for her.

The second we're outside, I jump up and smile. I don't mean it but I smile at the sharply dressed man.

I will not fail her. I will not lose her. I will find my answers. I have to.

Or I'll die again. I can't. That thought is almost frightening.

But not as much as losing her.

**Author's Note:**

> Rinaaaaaaa~
> 
> Challenges: Dawn/Dusk 1a.2


End file.
